Of Fights and Men
by Faith Donovan
Summary: It might have started out as a fight, but it certainly didn't end as one.


The fight had been one of their absolute worst fights ever. Very few fights had gotten the school teacher riled up so much to the point where she thought she was going to lose her voice from yelling so much; this one had just about rendered her hoarse. The man was an insufferable know it all. She had dealt with more than her fair share of stubborn men throughout her political career, but no one worked her up as much as Bill Adama. The ironic part was that Laura would not have been able to tell you how the fight started. It could have been over rationing; it could have been about security or even about rescheduling their daily meeting; she had no idea.

All she knew was that one minute they were at each other's throats and the next, Bill had grabbed her and was kissing her hard on the mouth. His behavior took her by complete surprise. It was not the first time that their lips had touched; he had kissed her when she had promoted him to admiral. The kiss had been a chaste one, a friendly one; there was nothing chaste or friendly about Bill's kiss now. It was full of lust and desire. Once Laura got past the second-long shock of what Bill was doing, she kissed him back fervently. She thought about him constantly, every day. He was the first thing on her mind when she woke up and the last she thought of before she went to sleep. It was all she could do some days to not lean over and kiss him or run her fingers through his hair during their daily meetings. She had wanted him for months now and the urges were getting harder and harder to resist.

Her nimble fingers moved to his jacket; she needed to see his strong, muscular arms. Once the jacket was off, Bill reciprocated by removing her suit jacket, both articles of clothing now lying on the floor in his office. Laura ran her hands down his front, raking through the material of his shirt with her nails. Bill moaned deeply at the contact and kissed her harder. In one fell swoop, he broke off the kiss and cleared his desk of everything before turning back to Laura, grabbing her, and setting her up on the desk. He was going to take her right there and then.

Bill's wild side turned Laura on even more than she already was and she pulled him into her. "Take off your pants", she said before finding his earlobe with her mouth. Her actions were almost too much for the man but he complied before turning his attention back to the fiery redhead. His fingers worked at the buttons of her silk blouse and took it off before turning to her skirt. He undid the zipper and took it off as well, choosing to ignore the ripping noise that the fabric made in his haste to get her undressed quickly. Bill threw his own shirt off and then turned back to Laura. They were both in their underwear except for her hose. He took in the sight of her creamy legs and immediately ran his hands up one of them in order to get the hose off. Touching her legs was almost enough to finish him off but before he knew it, Laura had inched closer and was grabbing him hard. "Give it to me", she said before kissing him hard.

Bill broke away for a split second before unclamping her bra. "Aye aye, Madame President" he said in his husky voice. He pushed into her until they were both lying down on his desk, bare skin on bare skin, chests exposed. She was breathtakingly beautiful, yes; but he was so consumed with just that all he wanted to do was make love to her. He could tell her she was beautiful next time.

Bill kissed Laura all over, starting from her neck to her breasts. He could tell by her soft moans that she was enjoying this, and that made him even harder. Laura reciprocated by kissing his chest and running her nails across his back; surely those would be there for a few hours after their encounter. Finally, she got to a point where she couldn't take it anymore. "I need you", she said between moans as she looked into his blue eyes. Bill removed the final layers of clothing that stood between the fullfilment of their passion and positioned himself in front of her. She cried out in pleasure when he entered her; she'd had no idea that he was this large and he felt wonderful inside of her. They found their rhythm very quickly and it was everything that Laura had been dreaming about for months. Bill was everything that she had ever wanted in a lover and he seemed to know what she wanted without her even saying it.

They each felt themselves close to their climax an knew that it wouldn't be long. Bill looked into Laura's green eyes and held her gaze as he thrusted inside her; she really was beautiful and he could see himself falling head over heels in love with her. No, scratch that. He was already in love with her. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar sensation start within him and he climaxed at the same that Laura did. All he wanted to do now was hold he, and he found himself wishing that they had been in his rack. Next time, he thought.


End file.
